<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Commission: The Holiday Warrior by ED3765</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349112">Commission: The Holiday Warrior</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ED3765/pseuds/ED3765'>ED3765</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Drugged Drink, F/F, Gag, Kidnapped, gagged, kidnap, tiedup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:41:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ED3765/pseuds/ED3765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>And the only commission story I got for the holidays, based on this pic here:</p><p>https://www.deviantart.com/akinasilver/art/Nov-comm-for-A0iH0mura-861778941</p><p>As always, read, comment and fav.</p><p>-ED3765</p><p> </p><p>copyright</p><p>I do not own any characters used in this story.</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Commission: The Holiday Warrior</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hikari Long, a beautiful mix heritage of Chinese and Japanese female was walking down a rainy side street of Hung Hom in Kowloon City District, Hong Kong. Dimly lit shops lined on both sides of her as she tightly gripped an umbrella which protected her pink kimono complete with a blue obi belt with dark pantyhose and pink heel shoes from the rain as her long black hair was pulled into a ponytail. </p><p>Hikari just finished another day of dojo practice, she normally wouldn't need to hone her skills further, but she had a very special Christmas day presentation coming up for the unwell and unlucky which she wanted to make her moves slightly flashier for better viewing for them. </p><p>As she continued on her way, not batting an eye, she couldn't help but find her vision being drawn to a soaked female walking down the pathway from the opposite direction. Normally she would ignore everyone but the person was a young schoolgirl, clad in a typical Asian school uniform on a dark jacket blaze, dark blue skirt, long white socks and brown shoes, all soaked from the rain with a look on the kid's face that was even more down than the weather itself. </p><p>"Hrmm..." Hikari groaned, she wanted to keep walking and be on her way, but she felt like she had to help the kid out of a possible bad situation and soon found herself walking up to the schoolgirl. </p><p>"打扰一下，小姑娘。有什么事吗?" Hikari called out in Chinese, asking if there was some issue as the girl looked at her confused, not understanding the language which was reflected by the confusion on her face. Hikari made a light coughing noise into her hand as she tried the other known language in the area.  </p><p>"すみません、若い女の子。何か問題ですか?" she asked the same phrase but now in Japanese, the schoolgirl understanding her with a nod as they continued to talk as so. </p><p>"Yes, there are many problems, but don't worry about me..." she made clear to Hikari while clearly holding back tears as Hikari sighed and grasped the schoolgirl’s hand. </p><p>"Come, talking in the rain isn't good for anyone..." she said as the schoolgirl found herself being pulled towards Hikari's place. </p><p>--------</p><p>With most of her school uniform being hung up to dry and now wrapped up in a red blanket in a warm part of the house, Hikari finally sat with the shivering schoolgirl. She looked at her calmly with them both sipping on some hot tea. </p><p>"So, what is it exactly that has someone like you moping about as so in this weather?" she asked as the schoolgirl seem timid to answer. "Hrmm, how about a name at least?" Hikari asked, while soon introducing herself to the schoolgirl. </p><p>"Hina... Makato Hina..." Hina said as Hikari smiled. </p><p>"A lovely name," she noted as they both took a sip from their hot drinks. "So again, what has you walking about as so?" </p><p>"I....I screwed up!" she said now burying herself into her blanket clad legs. </p><p>"Hrmm..." Hikari groaned, knowing about screwing up and letting her ego get the best of her as she sighed. "Care to talk about it?" she offered. "Or maybe I should just get you home?" </p><p>"I don't have a home, the Yakuza took it all and now they took my friend, and I don't know what to do!" she cried out, crying softly into her blanket. </p><p>"The Yakuza huh?" she muttered as Hikari knew they were a growing problem in the neighborhood but ignored them so long as they ignored her. "Afraid there isn't much I can do, I can offer you shelter till the rain stops, that’s about it..." </p><p>"Thank you..." Hina said while still cradling herself. </p><p>"Hrmm..." Hikari grunted softly as she decided to give the schoolgirl her space, tending to other tasks around her home as Hina seem to cry herself to sleep. </p><p>----</p><p>For the next few days Hikari kept giving Hina her space, the schoolgirl seemingly spacing out as Hikari went in and out of her home to continue her practice as Christmas was fast approaching. Eventually she came back to find Hina seemingly cleaning up her home a bit, leaving Hikari a bit flustered but couldn't bring herself to kick the schoolgirl out of her home as this went on for a few more days. </p><p>-----</p><p>As Hikari came back after a long day of practice, she found Hina at the door, now wearing her school uniform and holding a glass of water. </p><p>"Thirsty?" she asked offering the glass. </p><p>"Yes, thanks..." Hikari said taking a long drink from it. </p><p>"Say, I like to ask you something..." Hina said soon sitting down as Hikari sat across from her. </p><p>"If it’s to help with your friend, my answer is the same, which on the subject it’s no longer raining, I need to ask you to leave..." she said, trying to not be too heartless. </p><p>"No, I understand, it’s just I want you to come with me!" she said with a smile as Hikari gave her curious look. </p><p>"Look, I said I already can't-" she began to say, interrupted by a yawn. "Sorry, like I said I-" she said now feeling dizzy and a strong sense of sleepiness coming over her as Hina giggled at her.  </p><p>"Afraid you don't have a choice in the matter, now lay back, you seem tired..." Hina said smirking as Hikari could barely work up a glare. </p><p>"That water, it was..." Hikari groaned as the room was spinning a bit, her vision completely hazy as she soon passed out as her body draped over the side of the chair. </p><p>"Hehe!" Hina giggled as she pulled out a rather expensive looking cell phone from her skirt and dialed a number. "It's me, please pick us up, she is ready!" she cheered as before long several Yakuza thugs appeared in Hikari's home, soon carrying her away without issue with the Yakuza thugs treating Hina as someone they deeply respected. </p><p>------</p><p>"Ngngn, what happened?" Hikari groaned as she struggled to wake up, upon finally coming around she saw herself in an upper level of a luxury hotel with wide picture windows giving a great view of the city. Looking the room over, she noticed lavishing purple chairs and beds with an amazing skylight of the city around them. </p><p>Grunting lightly, Hikari noticed she was tied to one of the chairs, blue rope binding her wrists behind her back. More blue rope wrapped above and below her breasts, crisscrossing over her chest and in between her arms with more wrapping around her upper arms. The rope snaked down around her waist forming a twisted crotch rope that teased her lightly which the rope jetting around and wrapped around the back and arm rests of the chair she sat in. Her stocking clad legs bound with more blue rope in a cuff style above and below her knees and around her ankles. </p><p>"Awake, are we?" Hina called out drawing Hikari's attention to her. </p><p>"Y-You! What is going on Hina? What is the meaning of this?" Hikari asked, though her mind began to form an idea as she pulled at the ropes that strained to her struggles. </p><p>"Oh silly, Hina isn't my name!" the schoolgirl said sitting up from the chair. "Allow me to reintroduce myself, I am Awakusu Nina! Daughter of the head of the Awakusu-kai Yakuza!" Nina proudly proclaimed with a bow as Hikari frowned. </p><p>"I don't understand, what was with all the deception then?" Hikari questioned as Nina giggled. </p><p>"Well, I'm starting to get old enough that daddy wants me to start building some respect among our supporters and thugs, so my first task was to get a strong warrior to represent us in a local underground fighting ring. I already knew from my probing of you that you would never agree to fight for us, so I had to take a lot of steps to ensure you do!" Nina explained while walking up to Hikari. </p><p>"I won't fight for any gangs! So let me go, you're wasting both our time!" Hikari made clear as Nina giggled. </p><p>"Oh you poor little fighter, we're going to drop you right into the ring, then you either fight or get beaten to an inch of your life! But worry not, the fight is a day away on Christmas, so you got plenty of time to psych yourself up," Nina said while fishing a blue cloth out of her jacket pocket. </p><p>"You will regret this..." Hikari managed to promise her before she found herself tightly gagged by the cloth as it was wrapped around her mouth, the ends knotted behind her head under her hair. "Mrprhpmmm!" </p><p>"Oh I don't think I will!" Nina said cinching off the cloth behind her head. "But you will if you refuse to do as we say, well enjoy the hospitality!" Nina said taking her leave of the room, leaving Hikari with her thoughts. </p><p>"GMRHRRM!" she grunted angrily, stomping her feet on the ground as she twisted and squirmed in her bindings, furious at what just happened before calming down slightly from her burst struggling as the crotch rope also became a bit tedious to endure. "Nrnmmm..." she groaned, feeling the helplessness of the situation weigh her down as she soon glanced out the windows. </p><p>She saw brightly colored Christmas lights starting to light up and dance around the darkening city, filling it all with a luminous glow. </p><p>"Mrphpmmm..." Hikari moaned, starting to think of all the disappointed people who were looking forward to her showcase before she shook her head madly.</p><p>"Grhrpm!" Hikari grunted as she found renewed strength as she kept pulling and tugging at the ropes, giving it all she had and suddenly had some give in her bonds. "Mphpm?" she moaned as the rope binding her to the chair wasn't tied off to well, given a few more tugs she was finally able to slip herself free. </p><p>With another strong tug she pulled herself from the chair, which it tipped over in the process, with Hikari happy at first but soon became concerned. From her strong pull and tug to get free it caused the chair to topple on top of the dangling rope from her body pinning them down to the floor. </p><p>"Nrnrnrm!" she groaned as she slowly hopped and pulled herself forward, trying to slip the ropes free but the chair weighed on them heavily which the pull from the chair weight toppled her to the ground. "MPHPMM!" she cried out landing with a thud and let out a painful moan. "Nrnrnmmm..." she moaned as she soon heard sounds at the door, now acting like she was knocked out in hopes to lower the guard of whoever was coming in. </p><p>"Dinner tim-" a maid began to say while wheeling in some food, though soon gasped upon seeing Hikari on the floor. "Oh no!" she cried out racing to her side and looked her over. </p><p>"Oh you poor thing, I should loosen some of these ropes before you really have issues..." she remarked while pulling and tugging at her rope bonds, the rope over her upper body and arms loosening. "Right, now to get you back into-" the maid began to say as Hikari slipped her arms free of the rope, soon pulling the maid into a sleeper hold and used a free hand to lower her gag. </p><p>"Sorry about this, I just need you to go to sleep a bit..." Hikari muttered at her as the maid groaned out. </p><p>"Ngng..." she gasped through the tight hold as she soon went slack as Hikari breathed a sigh of relief as she rested the maid comfortably on the floor. </p><p>"Now, where is that young daughter of this Yakuza at?" Hikari asked curiously while undoing the rest of her rope bonds and began to walk forward to introduce herself formally. </p><p>-----</p><p>Nina was staying at the same hotel that they kept Hikari at, enjoying some tea and snacks as she dreams about the praise, she would gain for bagging such a strong fighter that would win them many fights. </p><p>"Hehehe! Daddy and grandfather will be most pleased!" she mused reaching for her cup of tea before the doors to her room burst open, one of her dark suit guards came flying in and smashing into her table, knocking everything to the floor. "GAAH!" she cried out while standing up and backing away, looking at the guard confused and then the door and became frighten as Hikari came in, cracking her knuckles with a dark look on her face. </p><p>"H-How did you get free?!" she demanded an answer as her body shaked. </p><p>"You really think ropes would hold me down?" Hikari questioned her as the schoolgirl began to act timid and very afraid. </p><p>"D-Don't hurt me! You harm me and my family will hunt you down!" she threatens as Hikari only glared at her more, frightening Nina further which the young schoolgirl made several frighten sounds. </p><p>"I know, so here is what you will do, you will tell them you found no one, you will forget about me and if you dare come anywhere near me again, I will string your family up and along on the nearby harbor!" Hikari said while breaking a nearby table, to make her point very clear to Nina who had fallen backwards on the ground. </p><p>"Ack! I-I understand!" Nina cried out fearfully as Hikari let out a sigh. </p><p>"Good, well then, enjoy your holidays," Hikari said taking her leave, as Nina now got on her knees, sobbing at how badly she messed up and now had to somehow try to explain this to her family. </p><p>----------</p><p>Some days later on Christmas, a whole ward of sickly people who were down in the slumps, hurt or sick, were all gathered before a large drawn sheet that hid the stage. </p><p>"Welcome everyone to the show, please welcome the warrior of fun, Hikari!" a nurse introduced her as the sheet was pulled back, revealing Hikari in colorful clothing and surrounded by cheerful items. </p><p>"Welcome and Merry Christmas, please enjoy the show!" she called out to them, all of them clapping excitedly as Hikari put on one heck of show, worthy of her skills. </p><p>The end</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And the only commission story I got for the holidays, based on this pic here:</p><p>https://www.deviantart.com/akinasilver/art/Nov-comm-for-A0iH0mura-861778941</p><p>As always, read, comment and fav.</p><p>-ED3765</p><p> </p><p>copyright</p><p>I do not own any characters used in this story.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>